<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime by Ryeindeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288771">Summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeindeed/pseuds/Ryeindeed'>Ryeindeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, FTM Frank Iero, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Summer of Like, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryeindeed/pseuds/Ryeindeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wasn't sure about this whole summer camp thing at the beginning. But as the days go by, he's slowly wanting the camp not having an end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christa Toro/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay... This is my first time writing something with more than one chapter, so Idk how this is going to be.</p>
<p>Also, English us not my first language so please correct me if I write something wrong.<br/>Hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, I re wrote this but idk there's probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes since it's literally 1am</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kids, come on! The bus is here!” Awesome, the bus. Gerard looks excited, but he has a reason to be. His lovely best friend is also going to be on that bus. And not only that, we’re going to be together all the summer. Which means I’m going to be third wheeling through all these months. Of course, that wouldn’t happen if Ray decided to come along. I would love him instantly more than I already do. We need our second mom to be okay.</p><p>“Mikey, if you don’t come downstairs right now I’m going without you” My lovely brother said entering my room.</p><p>“Tempting… You know I don’t want to go Gee.”</p><p>“Why?” Is he really asking that? I don’t know, maybe I don’t want to have to put up with you and Frank being together all the time looking like homosexuals.</p><p>“It’s going to be boring and on top of that, you’re going to be all the time with Frank. What about me?”</p><p>“Mikes, you know I'm not going to leave you alone. And I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends there.” He’s stupid. Me making friends? With my anxiety I think that’s a little bit difficult. Frank is the only friend I've ever made by myself and that happened because he started talking to me about how amazing Misfits were, all because he saw my t-shirt in class. And now he’s always fooling around with my brother. They can’t lie to me, there’s something between those two.</p><p>The other friend I have is Ray, I know him thanks to Gerard. They go to class together and they started talking because of some strange music project. Ray needed to come home for it and I was there bothering them. I was ten, okay? And my brother having someone over was really strange. Ray was god with me that day and came over a lot of times more. At the end, thanks to bothering them, I ended up being friends with him too.</p><p>But I don’t want to disappoint my brother. If he thinks I can make friends I’ll try… I guess.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go to the bus.” I said taking my suitcase.</p><p>“It’ll be fun, I promise.” </p><p>“Yeah, I¡m sure it’ll be fun Gerard… It’ll be fun…”</p><p>When we got downstairs we said goodbye to our parents with a hug and we went to the bus. There they put our suitcases in some strange trunk the busses have on the sides. From outside the bus you could see there were a decent amount of people inside, but my parents had told me that this was only the New Jersey bus. Wich means, there would be more people in the camp.</p><p>When we got inside I quickly grabbed my brother’s hand,I wasn’t planning on being alone the whole ride. I needed to go with him and I didn’t care if the stupid dwarf called Frank wanted to sit with him.</p><p>“Mikey, Gerard!” Oh great! Speaking of the devil… But, wait a minute, he’s not alone…</p><p>“Ray! You came!” I said excited sitting exactly on the sits that were in front of them. I would have to be looking back all the time, but it’ll be worth it.</p><p>“Yeah, I couldn’t have been all the summer without my friends.” He said while smiling. I have to say that Ray is one of the cutest  things I’ve ever seen in my entire life.</p><p>“Friends? You should say sons, because we basically are.” Gerard was right. Ray is the only one who can manage to keep us calm. Even if I’m usually calm there’s sometimes when I get really mad at Frank or Gerard and he doesn’t let me punch them. At the end we all knew I couldn’t do it… I’m not that bad.</p><p>“ Well, if you’re my sons I love you so much. And I’m a single father that works very hard to keep you guys alive.” After  Ray said that we all started to laugh. Ray and me were laughing like normal people would, while Frank and Gerard sounded like a walrus giving birth. They’re totally meant to be, each one more dumb than the other.</p><p>“Guys, I think this is going to be one of the best summers of my life.” I said without thinking.</p><p>“Weren’t you saying that you were going to be bored?” Gerard asked already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Were you saying that Mikey? Really? I’m hurt… That’s the reason why your brother it’s my favorite Way.” This time was Frank the one that talked, trying to sound hurt.</p><p>“Frank, shut up and leave Mikey alone. You know how difficult it can be something like this for him. There’s going to be a lot of people and he only knows us.” Wow, maybe it’s going to be true, he really is our mom. He knows me too well… Even better than my actual mom.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but even like that. He knows us! He’s going to have fun with us!” Frank continued saying what he wanted to because he’s always right.</p><p>“I didn’t know Ray was going to come. If I knew that mom was coming with us I’ll have thought it was the best idea ever!” To be honest, I said mom as a joke, but people near us stared at me confused. Because of fear and shame, I hid my face on my brother’s neck. He just hugged me letting me hide more easily. In momelike this I love my brother.</p><p>I stayed like this a couple of minutes until I heard Gerard say my name as he patted my head.</p><p>“Mikey? There’s no one staring… Wait, I know how dizzy you can get on long rides… if you want you can stay like this and sleep, I don’t mind.” See? I have the best brother ever. I don’t understand how some people don’t get along with their siblings. Siblings are the best thing to exist.</p><p>I tried to get more comfortable snuggling closer to Gee and closed my eyes. He was kinda comfy to be honest. The voices of the people who were on the bus started to fade, slowly, until the only things I could hear were my brother’s heart beating and what was going on in my dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter re written! Again... It's 1am this will probably have a lot if mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Patrick! Andy! Joe!"</p><p>"Pete, shut up... We aren't the only ones on the bus..." Patrick looked annoyed. But what did he expect? I haven't seen any of them since school ended. And that means I haven't seen them since Friday, and it's Monday already. A lot of time has passed!</p><p>"Okay, I'll shut up. But it's not my fault... I'm excited for this! Don't you understand?" I said while I gave a quick hug to Patrick who was saving me a seat next to him.</p><p>"Pete, it's just summer camp, why are you so excited?" Asked Joe, from the sits in front of us next to Andy.</p><p>"I don't know, I've a good feeling. I think we're going to make a lot of friends there and have a really good time." I answered smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. And you're also going to get a girlfriend." Joe started laughing while saying that. I don't understand why, it isn't funny. I could get a girlfriend, it's not that impossible. Why does he think that?</p><p>"Hey! Maybe that's why he has a good feeling. Maybe he gets a girlfriend there." Andy was the one speaking now. And I know he wasn't joking or anything like that, he's too good for that. But Joe started laughing either way.</p><p>"Joe, shut up! If I wanted a girlfriend I'll already have one."</p><p>"You want a boyfriend then?"</p><p>"What?" I'm sure I started blushing after hearing that. I wasn't expecting him to say that. "I don't want a boyfriend either, idiot. I'll also have one if I wanted."</p><p>We stopped talking about that and we decided to try to sleep a little. It was still three in the morning. I'm normally awake at this time but I know that most people do sleep. And I could see that my friends were that kind of people, because they were almost falling asleep while talking. </p><p>We gave each other good nights and we tried to sleep. </p><p>{-}</p><p>Half an hour later, they were all asleep. Not only my friends, I think everyone on the bus were, minus the driver and I, of course. I was bored so I decided to get my notebook and pencil out of my bag and try to write something.</p><p>Yeah, write. I love to write... I don't know if I'm really good at it, but Patrick always says what I write it's cool and they could be song lyrics. Now that I think about it, it'll be awesome to write songs. We could even make a band. We all know Andy plays drums and Joe it's a really good guitarist. I'm not that good yet, but I'm starting to play bass. And Patrick plays a lot of different things... And sings, he also sings. But I'm the only one who has listened to him sing apart from his family. I'll only say he sounds like an angel. He's voice has to be a gift from God... Yeah, definitely, a gift from God. </p><p>I should stop fantasizing, because being in a band it's too complicated. And knowing Patrick he would be scared. </p><p>{-} </p><p>After being writing for a long time and dreaming awake about being in a band with my friends I noticed the bus had stopped. I looked through the window and I saw a lot of cabins. I also noticed it was already daytime, which meant I haven't been able to sleep.</p><p>The doors opened and the driver started waking everyone up. I decided to wake Patrick, because he could punch whoever tries to wake him and I didn't want the driver to have a broken nose. Poor guy. "Patrick, Patrick, Pattycakes..." I held him by his shoulders and started shaking him slowly. </p><p>"Five minutes more..." I heard him say still asleep... Adorable. </p><p>But even if he was one of the cutest things in the world I had to wake him up. We had to enjoy every day in this camp even if they were a lot. "Pattycakes, come on, we arrived."</p><p>He still wasn't awake at all so I started shaking him more and more. "PETE STOP!" He pushed me and I smiled because he was already awake. </p><p>"Finally awake Sleeping beauty! Andy and Joe got out already. I'm sure they have chosen a good cabin and we aren't getting one. And that's all your fault." After saying that I started to get a little scared. What would happen if they weren't more cabins? Where would we sleep? I didn't pack a tent... What would we do!? </p><p>"Pete, don't be an idiot. All of us are going to have a cabin. Do you understand?" Oh, yeah. That made sense. Much more than making us sleep on the grass. "Come on, let's go with the others."</p><p>We got out of the bus, took our suitcases and went where everyone was going. There was a guy, who I suppose was one of the monitors of the camp. "I think we're all here... I'm going to tell the cabin groups."</p><p>Wait, wait... Cabin groups? What did he mean with that? The girl on my side thought the same as me because she raised her hand wanting to talk. "We aren't allowed to decide the groups this year?" </p><p>"No." Almost everyone started complaining, which I totally understand. "If you guys got something to say, say it to the people who came here last year. It's their fault this new rule exists." I was intrigued about what happened but I thought it would be better not to ask and just listen to him instead. </p><p>He started saying names implying they were the cabins groups. I looked at Patrick and I noticed how he was shaking a little and decided to take his hand. He simply looked at me surprised while I smiled at him trying to calm him down. </p><p>I started moving my thumb, caressing his hand and I could see how he was slowly relaxing. I hoped he got one of us in his group. I didn't want him to have a bad time.</p><p>When we heard his name we paid attention to the monitor. "Patrick Stump, George Ross, Raymond Toro and Joseph Trohman. You guys have cabin number 8."</p><p> </p><p>After hearing Joe's name both of us started to breathe again. I wanted to be with Patrick, but I'm glad he was going to be with Joe and not alone. </p><p>"Well, Pattycakes, you should get going." I said to him when I noticed he didn't move or even let go of my hand.</p><p>"But I'll leave you alone... Don't you mind?"</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll be okay, I promise. Just get going, Joe and the others are waiting for you." He smiled, gave me a little hug and went running after them.</p><p>The only thing I had to do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another one finished! Almost 2am tho :(</p><p>Also, Ben is a character created by me!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit.</p><p>Shit, shit, shit, shit. This could only happen to me. I came here,forced by my parents... And I wasn't allowed to sleep with my friends? It's only sleep... Maybe it's not that bad.</p><p>When they said my cabin number I went were the other two people who I have to share cabin with for the rest of the summer should have been. I wished for them to be the relaxing type... I didn't want to be with more idiots, I have Frank already.</p><p>When I got there I could see they were talking. A lot actually. Great, the only group where we are only three people and they already knew each other? And they were laughing way too loud! They couldn't laugh like normal people? I didn't want people looking at us because of that.</p><p>After some minutes of walking I noticed I couldn't hear their voices. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find them. "They probably went running or something like that." I said to myself. They did look like that kind of guy. You know? Energetic.</p><p>I continued walking, taking my time, until I found the cabin number 4, which was mine. The colder I got to the door the louder were the laughs I could hear." I guess I was right, they're already here." I thought while opening the door.</p><p>As I entered the laughs stopped and both of them looked my way. As soon as they saw me they started laughing again.</p><p>"Did you get lost or are you just a slow runner?" Said the tallest of the two while laughing.</p><p>"What?" I didn't understand what was going on at that point. Why did he ask me that? Of course... He was probably laughing at me... Nothing new.</p><p>The other guy, which probably had run out of eyeliner this morning with how much he had on his face, looked at me confused, stopped laughing and then he started to talk. "We said we were going to make a race to the cabin... You didn't hear us, did you?"</p><p>They had talked to me? "Sorry... I thought you were talking to each other and I didn't want to bother any of you..."</p><p>"He's making up excuses for getting lost."</p><p>"I'm not mak-"</p><p>"See? He's doing it again!" Said again the taller one (even though he was shorter than me) without stopping laughing. The eyeliner guy was just simply looking, still and not saying anything.</p><p>We stayed like that for some minutes until Eyeliner Guy started talking." Dude! Are you okay?" I noticed he was getting close to me. Which meant he was probably talking to me. "You're crying..." </p><p>Am I crying? I passed my hand through my face and I realized it was true. I was crying. And since I'm an idiot, I started crying even more because of the embarrassment. "Ben, stop laughing" The taller guy, who I suppose to be Ben, looked at us and stopped laughing.</p><p>"Shit! I didn't want to make you cry! I was just joking..." I wanted to tell him that it didn't matter, but I couldn't talk. My body was still, I couldn't move. The only movements I was able to do were the ones I made by accident while crying.</p><p>Eyeliner guy started to... Caress my arm? He was trying to calm me down, I supposed. Which really worked to be honest.</p><p>When I stopped crying and cleaned my face with my t-shirt. "Better?" Eyeliner guy asked, smiling. I nodded. "Good! Glad to hear that. I'm Pete by the way. And you are...?"</p><p>"Mikey..."</p><p>"Well, It's nice to meet you Mikey!" He exclaimed smiling while shaking my hand with excitement.</p><p>"I want to present myself too..." Said, Ivan? I don't know, I had already forgotten his name. He came near us and shook my hand. "I'm Ben. And I'm sorry, I was just joking... I didn't mean to make you cry."</p><p>"It-it's okay... Don't worry..." I said looking to the floor.</p><p>We stayed in an uncomfortable silence which Eyeliner guy, Pete, cut. "So... Which bed do you guys want? We're lucky to have one spare bed"</p><p>"We're lucky? Why?" Asked Ben? Yes! Names learned. </p><p>"Yeah! Because only one of us is going to be sad about not having the top bunk... And we could have someone over."</p><p>"Isn't that forbidden?" I was confused. </p><p>"Probably, but they don't have to know what we do dude. I don't think the others would say anything about it to the camp monitors."</p><p>"That would be great, there's actually someone I want to be with." Ben said with a smile on his face. </p><p>"Ooooooh... You have a girlfriend?" When Pete asked that Ben blushed and Pete started to laugh like a maniac. But I was confused. </p><p>"Pete, shouldn't you know that?" I mean, if they knew each other why didn't he know that? </p><p>"I... Should I? Why?" </p><p>"He's your friend. He should have told you something about her I guess..."</p><p>Pete stayed staring at me for a while and then he started laughing. "I just met him dude, we didn't know each other till today."</p><p>"I thought... You were talking a lot..." </p><p>"Yup, we just got along easily. I don't know, it's a normal thing for me. Happens a lot." The one to talk this time was Ben. </p><p>"Exactly, a lot of times I just start to talk to someone and we just get along." Continued Pete. "But I guess it's different for you. It's harder, right Mikey?" He flashed me a smile. His smile was contagious because I could feel one starting to dorm in my face. </p><p>"Yeah... It's kinda difficult..." </p><p>"Look, since mister forehead here makes you feel bad you're going to choose your bed first. What do you think?" </p><p>"Come on!" Ben complained, making Pete laugh. </p><p>I looked at Pete and he nodded pointing at the beds. I grabbed my suitcase and my bag and threw them on the bed. "You want the bottom bunk?" He asked, surprised. </p><p>"Yeah... It makes me feel secure." </p><p>"Okay. We all have different likings." He smiled and grabbed his suitcase. "Come on Ben, choose your bed." I felt Pete coming near me and I noticed his suitcase next to mine. "Do you mind having me on top of you?" I told him I didn't care, because to be honest, why should I? "Cool! We're bunk buddies then! See Ben? Now you can choose between top or bottom and take your girlfriend here too."</p><p>"Shut up! "</p><p>I threw myself on the bed, put my headphones on and started listening to music while they were talking. </p><p>Some minutes later, we heard the monitors speak through the speakers. They told us that since this was the first day, we could do whatever we wanted to. So, after they had finished talking I got up and got out running. I needed Gerard to help me relax a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not a chapter, I'm sorry... It's just that with all The things that are happening with Brendon Urie I can't write about him.</p><p>I was thinking about deleting him from the fi but I don't want to change the whole thing. So, I'll probably just change the character. The thing is I don't know who to use instead of him. I'll appreciate if you guys suggested something.</p><p>It could be Jon or even one of you guys. I just can't write about him right now... I hope you understand.</p><p>Also, if you don't know what I'm talking about I could explain it to you.</p><p>That's all I guess...</p><p>Edit: I've rewrite it! Fuck Brendon urie :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so... I'm trying to re-write this so that I don't have to use Brendon Urie since his a bad person.</p><p>Which means I'm going to delete all the chapters </p><p>But I'll post them as soon as possible and I'll continue writing it</p><p>Edit: done!! I should start writing new chapters now!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why did he disappear so fast? I didn't have enough time to even get up when I realized he wasn't inside anymore. I wanted to introduce him to my friends, because maybe like that he could meet new people without being scared.</p><p>But Mikey wasn't here anymore, so I decided to go find the others. They were together already, it wasn't really difficult. Andy was annoyed because one of the guys he had to share a cabin with was talking about wanting to smoke or something like that. But when we asked him about the others he calmed down a little bit. It turned out that the other two were best friends and one of them was vegetarian. "He isn't as cool as the vegans, but it's something." That's what Andy said.</p><p>Joe and Patrick looked happy with their roommates. From what Patrick told us all of them were calm and friendly. It made me happy to hear that. "The best thing was when we started talking about our friends." Started Joe. "Both of them said the same thing as Patrick. In every group of friends there's always one that has a lot of energy and is sociable."<br/>Is that true? "All of us think that because it's true! For example, we have Pete!" He seemed proud of what he said so... I'm glad I'm that friend!</p><p>The three of them continued talking about that while I was thinking about something else. In my defense I must say, what I was thinking had to do with all that sociable friend thing. Does Mikey have one of those? I'll have to ask him later. If he says he doesn't I'll be it. Only if he wants to, of course. I don't want to force him to let me be his friend. I'm not that kind of guy.</p><p>My thoughts and their conversation was interrupted by someone yelling. "Frank, drop my brother right now!" I looked at them and saw a guy, who had to be more or less as tall as me (or maybe as short as me), with another guy on his shoulder. While another one, who was screaming, ran after him.</p><p>"Mm? Oh, those two are my roommates. The vegetarian and his friend." Said Andy, really calm. "The one that has another one on his shoulder is the vegetarian, so don't worry, he's not going to eat him"</p><p>Joe, Patrick and Andy continued with their conversation as if nothing had happened while the other three were still screaming and running. I tried to continue with my thoughts but all the yelling was distracting me everytime. "Frank, I swear to god! Leave Mikey alone or I'll throw you this rock" Could he just throw him the rock and shut u- Wait! Mikey?</p><p>I looked at them and I could make out their faces. Yup, the vegetarian, who I supposed is named Frank, was running with a cute Mikey on his shoulder. "Gerard, help me!" Okay, I know I shouldn't have thought of that but, that scream was cute. Even when he's screaming he does it softly.</p><p>My friends were still talking so I decided to help that cute potato sack named Mikey.</p><p>When I got up I noticed how Joe, Andy and Patrick looked confused at me. I ignored them completely and started running over Mikey and what I supposed were his friends. Soon enough I understand that if I went that  slow I couldn’t get them so I started running. When I was close enough I sprinted and standed in front of Frank. </p><p>“Wha-what?”</p><p>“Give him to me! If you don’t your friend is going to get you! I play soccer, I can run faster than you.” I said hoping he would believe I was going to help him.</p><p>I was lucky, he gave me Mikey, I grabbed him with strength, trying not to hurt him and I put him on my shoulder. I then started running. “WHAT? Frank!!! Omg… Gerard help me!!”</p><p>“Mikey, calm down!” I told him trying to calm him down.</p><p>“Who are you and how do you know my name??” He asked a little bit scared while he tried to get off of me. </p><p>“I’m Pete, don’t worry. I saw you suffering because of who I think is your friend and I wanted to help you. So please, stop screaming and kicking me or I’m sending you back to your friend.”</p><p>I noticed he stopped moving and seemed more calm. Or at least that's what I thought because I couldn't see his face. "Pete… can you grab me in a different way or something?" I heard him say quietly. "You're digging your shoulder into my gut… and it hurts a little." After he said it I grabbed him by the hips to try and change our posture. I didn't want to hurt him. </p><p>While I was trying to put him in a better position, I almost fell since I was still running. He, by instinct, grabbed me like a koala. "Are you comfy like that? Because we can go like this if you want. It's easy this way." He nodded so I continued running, but I didn't know where. "Wait… While your friends are fighting, where do you want to be?" </p><p>"Can we go to our cabin? I kinda want to relax by hearing music…" I told him we could and started running that way. </p><p>When we got there I let him carefully on his bunk and then went up to mine. There I started searching for my notebook but when I found it I heard a sight coming from Mikey's bed. It had to be Mikey, either that or there was a fucking ghost here. "Really? Oh my god…" Okay, it was confirmed it was Mikey. </p><p>I moved a little bit so that I was hanging from the bed and looked at Mikey who was laying face down hiding his face on the pillow. "You good?" </p><p>He turned around and jumped a little bit. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you there… And no, I'm not. My phone died and I can't listen to music anymore." He explained with a sad looked on his face that quickly changed to a confused one. "How are you hanging from the bed?" </p><p>"Hanging, it's not that difficult. But that doesn't matter, do you want to hear some music together? My phone's still alive! I don't know if you'll like the music I have but… I have a little bit of something." He nodded and I went down, grabbing my backpack.</p><p> With my phone and headphones in my hand I went to Mikey's bed and sat next to him. When he had his headphone on I hit play, but some seconds after he had a weird look on his face." Sorry, you probably don't like this… I can change it if y-" </p><p>"No, no! Don't worry, I love this song! I'm just surprised." Mikey knew this song? And he likes it? "They're my favorite band." He said smiling. </p><p>"Wow! I really like some of their songs, like this one but I don't really listen to them…" </p><p>"You should! They're really good! I've been to every concert they've done in my city since I listen to them!" He said proudly. </p><p>After that, we ended up sitting in silence just enjoying the music. I looked at him as he closed his eyes and I decided to rest my head on his shoulder. He didn't make me move or anything so I smiled and closed my eyes too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>